Chronosphere
Tactical Analysis *'Just in Time': The Chronosphere is the Allies' defensive superweapon, capable of teleporting groups of vehicles from any point on the battlefield to any other. *'Stitch in Time': Unfortunately (or not, depending on how you view it), any unprotected infantry that undergo a Chronoshift end up fused into the nearest solid object, and usually die immediately. *'Out of Time': The Chronosphere is very expensive, and requires time to charge up. Because of the highly classified nature of the technology, only one is allowed per commander. Operational History On October 28th, 1943, the US government carried out an extraordinary experiment in the Philadelphia Naval Yard. Using notes from the late physicist Albert Einstein and based on an earlier prototype, the USS "Eldrige" was fitted with electrical equipment and was connected to a cylindrical building controlled by the most advanced computers at the time. Special generators capable of outputting enough electricity to power a whole city were secretly transported into the naval yards, and any and all non-authorized personal were hushed out, under the cover of a mass fumigation of the base. Under the watchful eye of Secretary of War Henry L. Stimson, the complex machine was activated, teleporting the "Eldrige" with all hands to a location 20 kilometres away. Returning to its original location ten seconds before it teleported back, the Eldrige's hull was unaffected... but the crew was embedded in the walls, and all complex machinery fused into a pile of wires and glass. Though nominally a success, the ghastly side effects of this Chronosphere prevented any meaningful contribution to the inevitable war with the Soviet Union. After thousands of man-hours of research, it was found that movement while Chronoshifting faded the object or person off its original position in space-time and into other objects. While further computing on the Chronosphere could prevent such affects that could easily be predicted (as in the case of machinery like clocks), a living being will always do something that cannot be predicted. Even breathing can be fatal, since a person expands their diaphragm differently with each breath. Nevertheless, when the United States joined the war, it shared this technology with the Allied Nations, but by this time it was far too late in the war to have any impact at all, especially since manned vehicles could not be transported in any way. Despite years of refinement, the Chronospheres were still of limited strategic use. Though they can theoretically teleport anything anywhere in the world, it's affects on living people means a tank cannot be dropped in the Kremlin, for example. Still, further Chronospheres were constructed in Washington DC, London, and Berlin. However, when the laboratories of FutureTech were given the problem to solve, they finally came up with a solution that would greatly increase their effectiveness on the field. Their idea was to simply downgrade the power of the Chronosphere, and change its application from strategic to tactical. This move was seen as foolhardy by some of the more conservative Allied officers, but trials were given the green light. A smaller, more refined Chronosphere was constructed in Amsterdam. Instead of a large complex, it was a self contained building, with the sphere itself set on the ground. Activating it, it transported a limousine with many FutureTech dignitaries in it from FutureTech Headquarters to the Rijksmuseum Amsterdam. Needless to say, the Allied military was impressed. With a smaller Chronosphere, the movement of people is less fatal, especially in a vehicle when they could strap in. However, when the mistress of one of the board members vomited on his lap, it proved that there were still side effects. Now that the problem of teleporting infantry had finally been solved, the new Chronospheres began seeing deployment on the frontlines. Not only can it transport vehicles, but it can be used to destroy enemies, by transporting ground vehicles into the water, or boats onto land. A grisly method is to use it on infantry in the open. Unable to prevent themselves from moving, they'll fade into the ground below them or any walls nearby, fusing them to the material and killing them instantly. Peacekeepers are trained in corpse removal after a battle by freezing the corpse and shattering it, preserving the original material. Though its workings are still barely understood, the Chronosphere is a linchpin of the Allied efforts to keep the world free, and without it the world may have already fallen to despotism. Just the Stats Category:Buildings Category:Superweapons